Perte de contrôle
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: FORTEMENT inspirée de L'ombre de l'autre, de Bliblou. Severus aura 40 ans bientôt et son héritage de créature se manifeste déjà. Il sait qui est son Maître... La fille de cet enfoiré de Black. Pendant qu'il est encore lucide, il espère qu'elle ne ressemble pas tant que ça à son cinglé de père.
1. Chapter 1

\- Non mais ça va pas la tête! S'indigne Ariel Black en donnant un coup de parchemin derrière le crâne de Ronald Weasley.

\- Désolé, dit ce dernier en se frottant la nuque de sa main droite. Mais imagines toutes les possibilités! Rogue, ton esclave!

\- T'es complètement malade! Il est pas question que je fasse ça! Personne ne mérite un truc pareil! Tu aimerais ça toi, peut-être? Ne plus avoir de libre arbitre, ne plus pouvoir faire tes propres choix, ce que tu veux de ton corps, de ta têtes, de tes connaissances. J'ai honte d'être une sorcière! C'est dégueulasse de qu'on leur a fait! La magie n'aurait jamais dû accepter ça, jamais!

\- Écoutes, dit Harry en se levant de son fauteuil pour la rejoindre. Je comprends que tu sois furax par la situation. Mais tu ne peux rien n'y faire et Rogue non plus. Lui, il a aucun choix, c'est toi qui l'a. Soit tu acceptes, soit tu refuses.

\- Il devrait y avoir une place en enfer pour les sorciers qui refusent! Dit Ariel avec véhémence. Il est pas question que je le laisse tout seul dans cette merde!

Ariel se rassoit lourdement dans son fauteuil de la bibliothèque du 12 Square Grimmaurd. Harry prend sa main dans la sienne et caresse le dessus de son pouce. La guerre était finit depuis plus d'un an et Ariel venait d'avoir ses 19 ans. McGonagall l'avait invité à venir à son bureau pour une discussion importante.

**_Flash back :_**

\- Ah! Miss Black! Vous êtes venue, dit la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Ça avait l'air important. Vous aviez écrit que ça concernait le professeur Rogue. Il va bien? Demande l'ancienne Serdaigle, inquiète.

\- Oui, oui, il va bien. Au vue des circonstances…

\- Quelles circonstances?

\- Venez dans mon bureau, il nous y attend.

La jeune femme la suit, de plus en plus inquiète. Une fois dans la pièce circulaire, elle voit l'enseignant de potions, assit dans un fauteuil et la tête basse. Il donne l'impression d'avoir le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Même pendant la guerre il n'avait pas l'air aussi abattu. La jeune femme lance un regard incertain au professeur McGonagall avant de rejoindre le Maître des Potions.

\- Professeur? Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, dit doucement Ariel en s'assoyant à côté de lui. Comment allez-vous?

\- Bien, j'imagine.

\- Depuis quand n'êtes-vous pas certain de comment vous allez? Dit Ariel en essayant de garder son sourire, malgré son inquiétude.

\- Miss Black, les interrompt la directrice, Severus vit des moments difficiles, depuis quelques temps.

\- Puis-je faire quelque chose? Demande la jeune femme. Je ne crois pas que vous ayez demandé ma présence pour simplement discuter autour d'une tasse de thé.

\- Plus ou moins, répond la vieille dame.

Un rire amer sort des lèvres du directeur de la maison Serpentard. Ariel le regarde de nouveau avec inquiétude avant de répondre à la question du professeur McGonagall sur ce que Ariel comptait faire de son avenir.

\- Et bien, je me forme sur les lois sorcières, le fonctionnement du Magenmagot pour prendre les sièges des familles de mes parents le plus rapidement possible. Pouvoir remettre sur pied le monde Magie de Grande-Bretagne pour que la venue d'un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ne puisse être possible. Harry et moi avons plusieurs projets sur les quels nous travaillons. Son expérience dans le monde Moldu est précieuse pour ces projets, dit la jeune femme en ne quittant pas le Maître des Potions du coin de l'œil. Nous espérons mettre en place un registre magique qui signale automatiquement chaque Né-Moldu et Sang-Mêlé au Ministère et mettre en place un Ministère de l'enfance. Pour pouvoir intervenir si un enfant sorcier, quel qu'il soit, doit être retirer de son milieu de vie s'il est mal traité là où il vit. Faire des orphelinats Sorciers et des écoles pour les enfants avant leur 11 ans pour les préparer à Poudlard.

\- C'est très intéressant, dit Minerva avec un sourire chaleureux.

\- Avez-vous des projets pour les créatures magiques? Demande Rogue, qui semble intéressé malgré lui.

\- En effet, mais nous aimerions en discuter avec ces êtres avant de proposer quoi que ce soit. Nous avons rencontré certains membres de la société Gobeline, des centaures et des sirènes. Mais nous épluchons les lois sorcières pour prendre connaissance de celles qui concerne les être magiques quel qu'ils soient.

\- Que pensez-vous de la loi de 1662 sur les elfes supérieurs? Demande alors Rogue en levant la tête.

\- Y a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à en dire? Demande la jeune femme qui a tout à coup le regard sombre. Cette loi est une abomination, dit-elle avec véhémence. La Magie n'aurait JAMAIS dû accepter cette… cette horreur! Un génocide légalisé, tout simplement parce que les humains magiques avaient peur de perdre le pouvoir. Les sorciers ne sont rien de plus qu'une créature magique parmi tant d'autres. Ils n'ont aucune légitimité pour gérer la vie des autres. Que se soit de restreindre les centaures dans certains territoires, d'empêcher les Gobelins d'utiliser des baguettes Magique où d'asservir les elfes, quels qu'ils soient.

Ariel se rassoit, un peu gênée de son coup d'éclat. Elle voit Minerva avec un petit sourire en coin alors que Rogue la regarde, intrigué. Minerva finit par lui expliquer que Severus en est un, un elfe supérieur. Ariel se rassoit en tremblant légèrement, appréhendant la suite.

\- Comme vous le savez probablement, les elfes supérieurs deviennent mature à leur 40e anniversaire, dit la directrice.

Ariel acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête. Son père aurait eu 40 ans le 3 Novembre dernier si il n'avait pas été tué au Ministère quand elle était en 5e année à Poudlard. Elle jette un œil au Maître des Potions. Elle a tout à coup peur de comprendre.

\- Je crois que vous avez saisi la situation, Miss Black, dit alors l'enseignant. À leur 40e anniversaire, les elfes supérieurs doivent se lier avec le ou la sorcière que leur magie leur désigne et être son esclave pour le reste de leur existence, dit-il d'une voix lente et résignée. Il y a quelques jours, le sort à commencé à faire son effet. Je ne peux presque plus refuser quoi que se soit à qui que se soit. Je n'ai même pas insulté votre père depuis que vous êtes entrée ici, parce que j'ai peur de voir déplaire.

\- Ariel, reprend Minerva après un long silence. La Magie de Severus vous a choisi, vous, pour être la liée de Severus.

\- Quoi! S'écrit la jeune femme en se levant. Mais je ne veux pas! Écoutez, ce n'est pas contre vous, professeur, dit Ariel en le regardant dans les yeux. Mais je sais que si vous vous liez à moi, vous serez obligé de me servir comme si j'était votre Maître et je n'en ai aucune envie. Y a-t-il un moyen de vous rendre votre liberté? Peut importe ce que c'est? Je… je n'ai pas les connaissances ou l'intelligence pour annuler ce sort. Mais si je peux faire quoi que ce soit… Peut-être que le professeur Dumbledore saurait quelque chose? Demande Ariel en tournant la tête vers le portait de ce dernier.

\- Malheureusement, Miss Black. De mon vivant, j'ai tout essayé. Mais à chaque fois que je faisais des recherches sur quelque chose, les elfes supérieurs avaient déjà tenté le coup, sans succès.

\- On va chercher, professeur, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers l'enseignant et lui prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en encrant ses yeux à son regard abyssal. Je vous promets que je continuerai à chercher. Si… si vous devez vous lier à moi pour ne pas être à la merci du monde, on le fera. Mais même lorsque ce sera fait, je continuerai à chercher une solution pour vous délivrer. Je vous le jure.

\- Ne faites pas de promesse que vous ne pourrez pas tenir, Miss Black, dit ce dernier en fermant les yeux de défaite.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre, monsieur. Je suis prête à le faire, mais je tiens tout de même à vous laissez du temps. Je reviendrai dans une semaine. Vous aurez le temps de faire un choix. Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que… que je ne vous obligerai jamais à rien. Je reviendrai dans 7 jours, monsieur.

Sur ce, elle sert un peu plus fort les mains de l'enseignant et se lève gracieusement. Elle dit au revoir au professeur McGonagall et sort du bureau.

**_Fin du flash back._**

Ariel se lève de son fauteuil et se tourne vers Hermione.

\- Mione, j'ai un emploi à te proposer. Je sais que ton stage au Ministère n'est pas rémunéré. Tes parents sont loin d'être dans le besoin, mais un appartement et les besoins de base coûtent cher. Je te suggère de travailler pour moi quand tu n'es pas au Ministère.

\- Que veux-tu que je fasse? Demande la Gryffondor.

\- Je veux que tu emménages ici, que tu épluches les archives du département de la justice. Je te signerai un passe. Je veux que tu trouves tous ce qui concerne les elfes supérieurs, pour commencer. Qu'on trouve aussi tout ce que les elfes ont essayé de faire pour se libérer de ce sort de malheur et de tout vérifier d'un regard neuf et extérieur. Je te ferai un bureau pour ça à côté de la bibliothèque, rajoute Ariel.

Hermione accepte d'un hochement de tête. Ron et Harry proposent leurs services pour la cause. Ariel propose de les payer aussi. Un salaire de chercheurs, comme pour n'importe quelle recherche que le Ministère fait. Ron est ravi alors que Harry décline l'offre. Il n'a pas besoin de cette argent. Il propose même de payer les livres qu'ils auraient besoin pour leurs recherches.

\- Parfait! Dit Ariel en regardant le filleul de son père. Si on veut des livres et des grimoires fiables sur le sujet, c'est sur l'Allée des Embrumes qu'il faut les chercher. Quand je retournerai à Poudlard, je demanderai au professeur McGonagall si je peux avoir une conversation avec le tableau de Dumbledore. En attendant, je vais voir oncle Phineas.

Sur ce, la jeune femme sort de la bibliothèque et se dirige vers le tableau de son ancêtre dans la chambre que partageaient Ron et Harry à une autre époque.


	2. Chapter 2

Toute la semaine, Ariel et les 3 Gryffondor font des recherches pour libérer les elfes supérieurs du sort de la loi de 1662. Elle a ramené toutes les notes du professeur Dumbledore de Poudlard et les a confiées à Hermione.

Le soir fatidique arrive enfin. La veille, elle avait envoyé un hibou au professeur Rogue pour le prévenir qu'elle viendrait le voir à la fin de ses cours. Elle se rend à Poudlard et commence par aller voir la directrice.

\- Comment va-t-il, madame la directrice, demande tout de suite Ariel en entrant dans la bureau rouge et or.

\- Du mieux qu'il le peut, j'imagine, soupir la dame devant elle en s'assoyant. Il a l'air aussi nerveux qu'impatient de vous revoir, Ariel.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça avant la semaine dernière, soupire la jeune femme. Il n'a jamais été aussi venimeux avec moi qu'il l'a été avec Harry, mais quand même. Il n'a pas toujours été tendre. Je ne lui reproche pas, dit précipitamment l'ancienne Serdaigle. Mais je… j'ai peur, professeur.

Ariel entour son corps de ses bras, comme pour se rassurer toute seule. Après une longue discussion dans le bureau directorial, la cloche sonne la fin des cours. La jeune femme se décide donc à sortir du bureau et se rendre dans les cachots, vers les appartements du directeur des Serpentard. Elle demande où ils se trouvent à Jonas Watson, un Serpentard de 7e année qu'elle a aidé pour les cours de potions quand elle était encore étudiante. Elle le remercie et frappe doucement à la porte après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Quand il ouvre la porte, il a l'air aussi nerveux qu'elle, sinon plus encore.

\- Professeur, dit doucement la jeune femme, je suis heureuse de vous voir. Puis-je entrer?

\- Bien sûr, dit le Maître des Potions en sortant de la lune.

Ariel entre dans les appartements du Maître des Potions en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle est agréablement surprise. Les couleurs dominantes sont le gris pâle et le vert bouteille. Il y a quelques tapis épais qui rendent la pièce où elle entre chaleureuse et confortable. La pièce semble être le salon. Une grande cheminée où brûle un bon feu prend la moitié du mur du fond avec une porte en bois foncé à la droite de la cheminée.

\- J'adore votre décoration, dit Ariel en se tournant vers l'enseignant.

\- Vous voulez vous assoir?

\- Volontiers, dit-elle en prenant place dans le fauteuil que Rogue lui présente de la main, pendant qu'il s'installait dans celui d'en face. Avez-vous eu le temps de réfléchir?

\- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai pas eu besoin, Miss Black. Soit je me lis à vous et je suis votre esclave personnel, soit je suis celui de tout ceux qui croiseront mon chemin. Et croyez moi, les elfes supérieurs vivent très longtemps.

\- Professeur, je n'ai pas l'intension de vous laissez seul dans cette situation, si vous choisissez de vous… de vous lier à moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire le lien et de faire comme si vous n'existiez plus après. Si on entre ensemble dans ce genre de… de relation, malgré le statut que vous êtes obligé d'avoir à cause du sort, je souhaite que vous soyez mon égal, professeur. Je veux que vous gardiez votre forte personnalité, votre passion des potions et de tout ce que vous aimez, je ne veux pas que vous changiez, monsieur, dit doucement Ariel, les yeux de plus en plus humides.

\- Mais ce n'est pas ce qui se passera, Miss Black. D'ici au moment de faire le lien, mon libre arbitre, ma volonté et mes désirs ne compteront plus. Ma seule et unique obsession sera de vous plaire, de vous faire plaisir, de vous donner du plaisir. Le sort fera en sorte que ma seule priorité, ce sera vous. Je deviendrai votre esclave, votre jouet, votre joujou sexuel, si c'est ce que vous voulez.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, soupire la jeune femme en baissant les yeux.

\- Saurez-vous ne pas profiter de ma faiblesse? Serrez-vous capable de me dire non quand je vous supplierai de me laisser vous masser les pieds, de vous jouer dans les cheveux jusqu'à ce que vous vous endormiez, de me laisser vous emmener au 7e ciel et que je vous implorerai de faire de moi ce que vous voulez.

\- Professeur, dit Ariel en s'agenouillant devant lui et le regardant dans les yeux vue qu'il avait baissé la tête, je vous promets de faire de mon mieux. Je ne comprends pas tout, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que vous êtes en train de vivre. Mais je peux faire tout mon possible pour essayer de vous rendre la vie la plus… agréable possible, jusqu'au lien. Est-ce que par la suite, vous retrouverai votre personnalité?

\- Ça ne dépend que de vous, Miss Black. Le sort va se servir de votre désir le plus cher, concernant cette relation. Si vous aimez que je sois soumis à vous, je le resterai après le lien. Par contre, si votre désir le plus cher est que je redevienne comme avant, c'est ce qui se passera. Mais malgré tout, si vous me donnez un ordre, le sort de soumission me forcera à l'exécuter.

\- Professeur, je me suis creusé la tête toute la semaine à ce sujet, dit Ariel en se rassoyant sur son fauteuil. Si je… si je vous donne l'ordre d'être libre, est-ce que ça pourrais marcher?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais il va falloir attendre que le lien soit fait avant d'essayer. Si c'est encore ce que vous voulez au moment venu.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de changer d'avis, monsieur. Je ne suis peut-être pas une Gryffondor ou une Serpentard, mais quand j'ai une idée en tête, je ne la lâche pas facilement.

\- En vérité, vous êtes une Poufsouffle avec l'esprit d'une Serdaigle, dit le professeur Rogue en ricanent, avant de se taire la seconde suivante en la regardant d'un air désolé.

\- Je crois que vous avez tout à fait raison, professeur Rogue, dit Ariel en riant elle aussi.

Ce qui détend immédiatement l'homme en noir. Ils discutent pendant presque 4 heures de comment ils doivent procéder d'ici le lien. Le professeur affirme à la jeune femme qu'elle peut rester chez elle à vaquer à ses occupations habituelles avant le lien. Habituellement, l'elfe et son lié reste ensemble pendant au moins 2 semaines avant la date butoir, mais il lui assure que ça va aller. Elle finit par sortir des quartiers de l'enseignant vers 22h00.

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard, Ariel entretenait une correspondance soutenu avec le professeur Rogue. Lui écrivant tout les jours, lui demandant de ses nouvelles, ce qu'il avait fait et ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Comment il se sentait et ce qu'il souhaitait pendant le temps de la cour, qu'elle est là en cas de besoin et que s'il avait besoin de la voir, elle allait venir dans les minutes suivantes. Il répondait toujours assidument, ses lettres de plus en plus longues, ses mots de moins en moins venimeux, envers qui que se soit. Si bien que le 8e jours après leur discussion dans les quartiers du Maître des Potions, Ariel est dans un tel niveau de stresse que Hermione la menace de la foutre dehors si elle n'allait pas le voir elle-même.

\- Mais, Mione, je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça! Si il ne veut pas me voir, si je le dérange?

\- Ariel Aphrodite Walburga Black! Tu te tais et tu y vas! Il se dit probablement la même chose. Alors tu prends tes clics et tes clacs et tu fonces dans les cachots. C'est clair?

Ariel lâche alors un soupir, soulagée. Elle prend une poignée de poudre de cheminette pour se rendre au bureau de McGonagall. Elle la salut rapidement et se précipite dans les cachots en courant. Elle slalome entre les étudiants qui se rendent à la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Arrivée à la porte, elle ne prend pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et frappe. Elle n'obtient aucune réponse.

\- Professeur? C'est Ariel! Si vous êtes là, répondez moi, s'il vous plait.

Elle entend le bruit de porcelaine cassée, mais personne n'ouvre la porte. Elle soupire un bon coup avant de donner le mot de passe, belladone, et ouvre la porte. Elle la referme derrière elle et cherche l'homme du regard. Il est debout, à côté de la cheminée, une tasse s'est fracassée au sol et les bouts de porcelaine jonchent la pierre du plancher. Rogue a l'air agar et perdu.

\- Professeur? Vous allez bien? Demande prudemment la jeune femme.

\- Maîtresse, vous êtes revenue, murmure le Maître des Potions.

Ariel ferme les yeux avec douleur. Pourquoi elle n'est pas venue plus tôt? Le professeur Rogue avait beau être un homme d'exception, il réagit comme tout ses congénères face au sort. Elle s'approche rapidement de lui et à sa plus grande stupeur, il se met à genoux devant elle et lui demande pardon pour tout et n'importe quoi. Qu'il sera un bon esclave à partir de maintenant et qu'il fera tout pour qu'elle ne parte plus. Ariel s'accroupie devant lui et le guide vers un grand canapé 4 places. Elle s'installe complètement à gauche du divan et invite l'homme à venir s'assoir avec elle. À sa surprise, le directeur de Serpentard se blottit contre elle. Comme un enfant en manque d'affection. Elle enroule alors ses bras autour de lui et lui promet de ne plus jamais le laisser.

\- Monsieur, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas demandé de venir, dans l'une de vos lettres? Je serais immédiatement venu vous voir.

\- Je… je ne voulais pas déranger, Maîtresse.

\- Professeur Rogue, vous ne me dérangez jamais. Et appelez moi Ariel, s'il vous plait.

\- Je ne voulais pas être un fardeau, Maîtresse… Ariel. Et vous, vous pouvez m'appeler comme vous voulez.

\- Puis-je vous appeler Severus?

\- Et me tutoyer aussi, s'il vous plait.

\- D'accord, si tu fais la même chose, Severus. Severus, peux-tu me dire depuis combien de temps tu n'as pas dormi? Demande Ariel d'une voix douce en caressant machinalement les cheveux de l'enseignant qui en ronronne de plaisir.

L'homme lui répond vaguement que ça fait un bon moment. Trop au goût de Ariel, à voir les cernes noires sous ses yeux. Elle lui demande de s'allonger sur le divan. Il s'exécute et pose sa tête sur les cuisses de la jeune femme. Elle attire un livre de potion à elle et le tien de sa main gauche alors que la droite passe inlassablement dans la chevelure de l'enseignant.

\- Je suis là, Severus. Tu peux dormir, maintenant. Je reste avec toi, ne t'inquiètes pas, lui chuchote-t-elle avant de commencer à lire tout haut et d'une voix douce, le livre de potion.


	3. Chapter 3

Environ une heure après que Severus se soit endormi sur le canapé, Ariel ferme le livre, le pose sur la petite table à sa gauche et laisse sa tête tomber en arrière. Ses deux mains restent sur l'enseignant pendant qu'elle s'endort d'un sommeil profond, en face de la cheminée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Minerva entre dans l'appartement et les trouve tous les deux dans cette position. Après un sourire indulgent en voyant la main de la jeune femme continuer de passer dans les cheveux de Severus dans son propre sommeil, elle repart comme elle était venue.

Ariel se réveille doucement en sentant une merveilleuse odeur de café au lait lui titiller les narines. Elle ouvre doucement les yeux et voit un bol de café au lait sur la table basse et des croissants au fromage dans une assiette. L'ancienne Serdaigle fronce les sourcils en regardant partout autour. Elle finit par se rappeler où elle est, dans les appartements du professeur Rogue.

\- Je les ai fait juste pour vous, Maîtresse, dit la voix peu assurée de l'enseignant.

\- Merci Severus, j'apprécie beaucoup. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu me tutoies et que tu m'appelles par mon prénom. J'aime beaucoup le son de ta voix quand tu dis mon nom, dit doucement la jeune femme en s'approchant de lui.

Severus fit alors quelque chose dont elle ne s'attendait pas du tout, il sourit. Un vrai sourire. Sans réfléchir, elle passa doucement sa main droit sur sa joue dans une légère caresse et il y appuya sa tête pour plus de contact.

\- As-tu manger, se matin?

\- Non, Maît… Ariel.

\- Viens avec moi alors, dit doucement la jeune femme. J'aimerais beaucoup de tu partages mon repas.

\- Vous… Tu es sûre?

\- Oui Severus, viens.

Elle prit alors sa main doucement dans la sienne et l'entraina à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Ariel lui explique qu'elle va demander à la directrice si elle peut emprunter sa cheminée quelques minutes pour aller chercher quelques affaires chez elle pour s'installer ici avant le lien.

\- Vous… Tu n'as pas changé d'idée? Demande nerveusement l'enseignant.

\- Pas du tout, Severus. Je te promets que nous feront le lien à ton anniversaire. Mais en attendant, j'aimerais bien qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Qu'en penses-tu?

Severus lui sourit timidement en prenant un croissant sur la table.

Après le petit-déjeuner avec lui, Ariel lui dit qu'elle doit aller chercher quelques affaires chez elle pour venir s'installer ici avec lui. Elle appelle Minerva pour lui demander si c'est possible pour elle de rester avec Severus le temps de son absence, elle panique à l'idée de le laisser seul. Une fois que les deux enseignants sont en grande conversation sur un sujet qui les passionne tout les deux, la jeune femme sort à pas de loup des appartements de l'homme en noir et se précipite dans le bureau de la directrice pour retourner au Square Grimmaurd.

\- Ariel! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Lui demande Hermione.

L'ancienne Serdaigle lui explique la soirée de la veille en emballant quelques affaires dans un sac à main qu'elle a bourré de sorts d'extension indétectable.

\- La prochaine fois, lui dit Harry en s'appuyant sur le cadrage de la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme en croisant les bras, appelle Kreattur, il t'amènera tout ce dont tu as besoin et tu n'auras pas à laisser Rogue seul.

Ariel approuve d'un signe de tête et demande à l'elfe de maison de la transplaner directement devant la porte des appartements de Severus.

\- Si on métamorphose une plume en racine de Mandragore, par exemple, dit le Maître des Potions avec le ton professoral que Ariel lui a toujours connu, la potion sera réussie. Mais si on lance le sort qui annule l'effet de la métamorphose sur la dite potion, elle deviendra instable et explosera à coup sûr.

\- Je me suis toujours posé la question, dit doucement Ariel en les rejoignant dans le salon.

\- Maîtresse, vous êtes revenue, dit Severus avec un regard soulagé.

\- Bien sûr que je suis revenue, dit-elle en s'assoyant à côté de lui. Je t'ai promis de rester avec toi et je suis une personne de parole. Comme j'ai maintenant tout ce dont j'ai besoin, je ne te quitterai plus, lui assure la jeune femme. Et appelles moi Ariel, s'il te plait.

À sa surprise, l'homme se blottit contre elle et elle passe sa main dans les cheveux noirs de Severus sans même s'en apercevoir, le tout sous le regard attendrit de Minerva.

\- Je vous laisse, jeunes gens, dit-elle en se levant. Prenez soin de vous, dit-elle avec un regard lourd de sens à la jeune femme.

\- Promis, lui répond Miss Black en resserrant son étreinte autour du Maître des Potions.

Une fois que Minerva est sortie du lieu de vie du directeur de Serpentard, Ariel le regarde avec tendresse en continuant de lui caresser les cheveux. Ils sont particulièrement huileux, il n'a pas dû prendre sa douche depuis un bon moment. Mais elle ne peut que s'en vouloir. Si elle était venu plus tôt, il ne serait pas aussi affecté et craintif à son égard.

Elle lui demande où elle peut installer ses affaires et Severus la guide vers sa propre chambre.

\- Vous pouvez dormir dans le lit, Maîtr… Ariel.

\- Je veux bien, mais à une condition, dit la jeune femme.

Severus la regarde sans comprendre.

\- Si tu me promets de dormir la nuit.

\- Je… je n'y arrive pas, Ariel.

\- Mais, tu as dormi cette nuit, non?

\- Oui, vous… tu étais avec moi.

\- Je vois, dit lentement Ariel. Accepterais-tu de me tenir compagnie dans cet immense lit? Moi aussi, j'ai bien dormi en ta compagnie.

Le regard de l'homme donne l'impression de s'illuminer de l'intérieur. Ariel ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Elle lui dit qu'elle a besoin de se laver et lui demande où est la salle de bain. Il la guide donc vers la salle de bain avenante et il semble rester dans la pièce, sans vraiment savoir quoi faire.

\- Si tu veux, lui dit l'ancienne Serdaigle, tu peux occuper la salle de bain avant moi, le temps que j'installe mes affaires. Tu sembles avoir besoin de te détendre et un bain aide toujours, d'habitude.

\- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très frais… je suis désolé. J'étais… j'avais trop peur que tu ne reviennes pas et je n'arrivais à penser à rien d'autre, se justifie le Maître des Potions.

\- Severus, regarde moi, s'il te plait, lui demande Ariel en se positionnant devant lui. Je ne te reproche absolument rien. Et c'est moi qui devrais te présenter mes excuses.

\- Mais..

\- Severus, je t'en pris, écoutes moi. Toute la semaine, j'ai voulu venir te voire. J'ai voulu m'assurer que tu allais bien, mais… mais j'ai eu peur de te déranger, de te mettre en colère parce que tu m'en voulais de la situation. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux de ne pas être venue avant. Pourras-tu un jour me pardonner?

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle pose son front sur le torse de Severus et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sent les bras de Severus entourer ses épaules et poser sa joue sur ses cheveux. Elle soupire alors de soulagement.

Même si le professeur Rogue l'a toujours détesté à cause de son père, elle a toujours eu une admiration sans borne pour lui. Elle avait finit par en tomber amoureuse pendant sa 5e année, quand Ombrage l'avait amené dans son bureau et l'avait torturée pour savoir où était son père. Un fantôme avait avisé la première personne qu'il avait vue, le professeur Rogue. Il avait fracassé la porte à coup de maléfices explosifs et avait assommé Ombrage pour la sauver. Quand Ariel lui avait expliqué ce qui c'était passé et pourquoi, le Maître des Potions avait modifié la mémoire de l'Inquisitrice de Poudlard pour qu'elle soit convaincue que Ariel était la fille de son oncle, Regulus. Il avait ensuite amené la jeune fille dans ses appartements pour la soigner. Dès qu'il avait posé ses doigts sur son dos meurtrie, elle n'avait eu qu'une envie, qu'il recommence.

Elle sort de ses pensées en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Tu pleures? Demande Severus en la regardant.

\- Mauvais souvenirs, ça n'a aucune importance, lui assure Ariel. C'est finit depuis longtemps maintenant. Je te laisse faire ce que tu as à faire, je vais m'installer.

Elle sort donc de la pièce et se laisse glisser le long de la porte de bois qu'elle vient de fermer. En un coup de baguette, elle met tout ses vêtements dans la commode que Severus a métamorphosée pour elle. Elle va ensuite s'assoir sur le bord du lit avec son cahier de notes et un crayon à papier. Elle y met toutes ses idées pour pouvoir libérer Severus le plus rapidement possible. Elle est terrorisée. Certes, le professeur Rogue lui manque terriblement, mais elle sait aussi que jamais il ne serait aussi heureux qu'elle soit là en temps normal. Elle est déchirée entre son désir qu'il soit comme avant, et sa joie qu'il soit heureux d'être avec elle. Si un juste milieu pouvait exister, ça serait parfait. Mais à tout vouloir, on finit, la plus part du temps, par tout perdre.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne voit pas que le Maître des Potions est sortie de la salle de bain avec pour seul vêtement, un serviette autour de ses hanches. Quand elle le regarde, elle rougie violement en se précipitant dans la salle de bain en regardant le plancher. Elle prend une douche rapide en réalisant, une fois sortie, qu'elle a oublié ses vêtements dans la chambre. Elle prend donc la grande serviette chaude et s'enroule dedans avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle voit alors que Severus est encore si peu habillé que quand elle est sortie de la chambre, il lit attentivement son carnet de note et lève des yeux larmoyants vers elle.

\- Vous voulez vous te débarrasser de moi, Maîtresse? Lui demande l'homme avec un trémolo dans la voix.

Ariel s'approche doucement de lui, l'air incrédule.

\- Non!

\- Alors pourquoi vous avez écrit tout ça?

\- Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de toi, Severus. En aucun cas. Mais…

\- Mais?

\- Mais je veux que tu sois libre, dit doucement Ariel en s'approchant de lui. Je voudrais que si tu souhaites être avec moi, ce soit par choix, et non à cause du sort immonde que les sorciers du Magenmagot de 1662 ont lancé sur les elfes supérieurs. Je veux que tu puisses choisir avec qui tu pourras passer le reste de ta vie, j'aimerais que tu sois libre d'être qui tu es, de faire ce que tu souhaites, où, quand comment, pourquoi et avec qui tu en as envie.

\- Et… pour le lien? Vous…

\- Si nous ne trouvons rien d'ici là, Severus, nous le ferons, je te le jure sur ma vie. Je ne te laisserai pas seul là dedans. Je te l'ai promis plus d'une fois. Et j'ai véritablement l'intention de tenir ma promesse.

À sa surprise, Severus se lève souplement et s'approche doucement d'elle en la regardant comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Elle a l'impression que le professeur Rogue, quelque part dans la tête de Severus, a finit par comprendre qu'elle allait tenir son engagement. Il la prend fermement dans ses bras et enfouie son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

Elle sent alors ses lèvres minces dont elle a tant rêvées, au fond de son dortoir de Serdaigle ou son lit au Square Grimmaurd, qui embrassent la peau tendre de sa gorge.

\- Sev… Severus, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Lui demande Ariel, perdue.

\- Je veux te faire plaisir, Ariel, dit-il simplement en remontant vers son visage pour capturer ses lèvres des siennes.

\- Je t'en pris, Severus. Tu ne ferais jamais ça sans le sort.

\- Tu me rends heureux, Ariel, lui répond le Maître des Potions, j'ai envie de te rendre la pareille.

Baissant toutes ses défenses, Ariel perd le contrôle de son corps et répond aux baisers et aux caresses de l'elfe. Elle sait qu'après le lien, si le professeur Rogue redevient comme il était, il la maudira pour les 250 prochaines générations, mais elle décide de profiter, juste une fois, de la situation.

Les mains longues et élégantes du Maître des Potions défait le nœud de la serviette de la jeune femme qui se retrouve complètement nue devant lui. Il caresse alors chaque centimètre de la peau satinée de Ariel avec douceur, sans se presser. Ariel est extrêmement gênée de la situation. Elle n'a jamais été nue devant qui que se soit. Du moins, jamais complètement.

\- Tu es magnifique, lui susurre Severus à l'oreille avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la déposer doucement dans le grand lit.

Cette simple phrase fait s'envoler toute la gène de l'ancienne Serdaigle qui répond aux caresses et aux baisers de l'enseignant. Elle est couchée sur le dos avec l'elfe au dessus d'elle. Il descend lentement sur son corps et caresse doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ariel les écartes instinctivement et son souffle se coupe dans sa gorge quand elle sent la langue experte de l'elfe supérieur sur son intimité. Un orgasme foudroyant l'envahit toute entière. Même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'a jamais ressentit autant de plaisir. Elle murmure le nom de son amant sans fin, ce qui semble motiver encore plus le Maître des Potions. Il entre alors doucement un doigt en elle et elle se crispe de tout son corps quand il déchire son hymen. Quand la douleur s'efface pour laisser place au plaisir pur, Ariel hurle le nom de Severus dans la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

Severus retire son doigt de l'intimité de la jeune femme et voit quelques goûtes de sang dessus. Il a alors un visage catastrophé en la regardant.

\- Je… je suis désolé, dit-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, Maîtresse.

Il était retourné au vouvoiement et au Maîtresse. Ariel avait bien vite constatée qu'il ne le faisait quand il avait peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de lui. Elle se relève donc sur ses oreillers et se blottit contre lui.

\- Severus, calme toi, s'il te plais. C'est normal que ça ait fait ça, dit-elle doucement. C'était la première fois, pour moi. Et crois moi, tu as parfaitement rattrapé le coup.

\- Je… j'ai pris votre vertu, Maîtresse.

\- Non! Severus, tu ne l'as pas prise, je te l'ai donnée. Il y a une énorme différence. C'était mon choix de faire ça avec toi. Et je ne le regrette pas du tout. Alors détends toi, tout va bien. Et je suis heureuse qu'on ait fait ça avant le lien. Je… je saurai plus quoi faire à ce moment.

Severus garde le silence pendant que Ariel finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Malgré le sort qui est de plus en plus puissant en lui, il garde tout de même toute sa conscience. Bien que sa volonté soit modifiée, ses souvenirs et ses réflexions restent. Cette jeune fille, qu'il avait méprisée, humiliée, il lui avait crié dessus, l'avait ignorée à d'autres moments. Elle aurait toutes les raisons du monde de profiter de la situation, de faire ce qu'elle souhaite de lui. Mais non, elle passait son temps à le rassurer, lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul et faisait de son mieux pour accéder à ses demandes dans le respect de celui qu'il était avant que le sort de soumission ne s'active en lui. Mais voilà, qui était-il? Severus avait toujours fait de son mieux pour donner l'impression d'être une personne dominante, en contrôle de la situation, peut-importe la situation, de n'apprécier personne. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Il faisait de son mieux pour être le miroir de la personne qu'il avait en face de lui depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne. Tout le monde semblait le détester, alors il détestait tout le monde. Mais quand il a appris que cette jeune fille se faisait torturer par cette folle de Ombrage par Sir Nicolas, il avait vue rouge. Cette petite Serdaigle, la fille de son ennemi d'école, qui était toujours polie, serviable et curieuse avec lui, dans ses yeux brillait de l'admiration, pure et simple, à chaque fois qu'il lui adressait la parole, même pour être méchant avec elle, était en train de se faire littéralement fouetter par l'Inquisitrice du Ministère pour connaître où son père se cachait. Elle n'avait rien dit, quoi qu'elle n'aurait pas pu, le lieu étant sous Fidelitas. Mais elle aurait pu lui inventer quelque chose, lui dire qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas, ce père fugitif. Mais non. Elle avait serré les dents en comptant les coups de fouet que cette immondice lui donnait, comme Ombrage lui avait exigé. Fou de rage, il avait fait exploser la porte du bureau de cette horrible bonne femme à coup de confingo et l'avait assommée. Il avait alors tourné la tête vers le bureau pour voir Miss Black, complètement nue jusqu'à la taille avec d'innombrable zébrures sanglantes sur son dos et les épaules. Elle n'avait même pas prise la peine de se couvrir quand la porte avait explosée. Trop concentrée à gérer la douleur, visiblement. Elle avait les deux mains à plat sur le bureau de Ombrage, le dos recourbé, les yeux embués de larmes de douleur en regardant droit devant elle. Severus s'était approché d'elle et avait mis sa propre cape sur les épaules meurtries de la jeune fille.

\- Miss Black, c'est fini. Je vais m'occuper de vous quand j'en aurai fini avec cette femme.

Ariel n'avait rien dit. Elle avait juste hoché lentement la tête en serrant la cape autour d'elle dans un gémissement de douleur quand le tissus de laine frottait sur ses plaies.

Severus croit que c'est à ce moment que le sort a choisit Ariel pour devenir sa Maîtresse. C'était la première fois qu'il allait au secours de quelqu'un, de façon directe et complètement désintéressé.

Il sort de sa rêverie quand il sent le bras de Ariel se resserrer autour de son ventre plat et pâle. Il sent qu'il a un sourire idiot sur le visage quand elle se colle un peu plus contre lui et pour la première fois de sa vie, il n'en a rien à faire, d'avoir l'air idiot. Il s'endort alors du sommeil du juste en caressant le bras de Ariel sur son ventre.

Quand la jeune femme se réveille doucement, elle se sent au chaud et en sécurité. Elle ouvre les yeux sur un mur de pierres gris foncé qu'elle ne reconnait pas. C'est quand elle lève doucement la tête qu'elle se rappelle. Elle vient de coucher avec le professeur Rogue, bin, Severus. Il va la détester! Elle sent immédiatement les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il l'avait prévenu, il lui avait demandé si elle serait capable de lui refuser ce genre de choses. Si elle n'allait pas profiter de la situation. Ariel avait misérablement et complètement échoué. Comment elle allait pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux après ça? Pourquoi il a fallu que l'elfe du professeur Rogue la choisisse, elle? Jamais elle ne pourra être à la hauteur.

Elle se lève doucement du lit en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, elle se prend une robe pour seul vêtement et l'enfile en sortant de la chambre. Une fois dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre en faisant le moins de bruits possible, elle va s'installer dans un fauteuil en face de la cheminée. Comme sa robe, en velours bleu nuit est longue jusqu'au sol, elle remonte ses jambes contre sa poitrine, la jupe de sa robe les cache complètement, les enroule de ses bras et pose son front sur ses genoux.

Elle se sent comme un monstre. Elle a fait exactement ce que le professeur Rogue lui a demandé de ne pas faire. Elle ne doit plus jamais recommencer.

\- Ariel, ça va? Lui demande une voix suave et inquiète.

\- Je… ça va aller, se résigne la jeune femme.

Elle ne veut pas qu'il s'inquiète encore. C'est elle, après tout, qui a fait quelque chose de mal.

\- Maîtresse, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demande le Maître des Potions.

\- Non! Non, Severus, tout va bien. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. C'est… c'est moi qui n'a pas respecté ma parole.

Elle le voit alors s'agenouiller devant elle avec des yeux interrogateurs.

\- Je… je n'ai pas respecté ma parole envers toi, dit lentement Ariel. Je… je t'avais promis de ne pas profiter de la situation. Je t'avais promis de refuser de te laisser faire ce que tu ne ferais pas en temps normal. J'ai… j'ai échouée, Severus. Je ne suis pas une bonne personne pour toi.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai, dit Severus, catégorique. J'ai une très bonne Maîtresse. J'ai de la chance de vous avoir. Vous me laissez vivre ici, vous dormez avec moi pour que je puisse le faire, vous êtes gentille avec moi, je ne veux pas que vous partiez, je ne veux pas que vous me laissiez seul. Je serai… je serai mieux, la supplie l'homme. Je ferai plus d'efforts, je vous donnerai plus de plaisir, je vous ferai plus plaisir.

\- Severus, s'il te plais, écoutes moi. Tu es parfait, Severus, dit la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux en posant une caresse sur la joue. C'est moi qui est chez toi ici. Si je suis gentille avec toi, c'est que j'en ai envie, je ne me sens obligé à rien du tout et moi aussi, je dors mieux avec toi. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher. C'est moi qui n'ai pas respecté mes engagements envers toi. Te rappelles tu quand je suis venue te voir, il y a un peu plus d'une semaine?

\- Oui, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Et te rappelles tu ce que tu m'as demandé quand je t'ai promis que je ferais de mon mieux pour te rendre la vie plus facile jusqu'au lien?

\- Si vous seriez capable de me dire non, dit Severus avec un ton interrogateur.

Ariel lui sourit doucement en repassant sa main sur sa joue et il ferme les yeux à son contact.

\- Oui, c'est ça. C'est exactement ça, dit doucement la jeune femme. Je suis confuse, Severus. Je ne sais jamais si je dois choisir de faire ce que le professeur Rogue voudrait, ou ce que toi, ici et maintenant, veux. Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que tu souhaites, ou ce que le sort te force à croire vouloir.

Severus la regarde un long moment et semble réfléchir intensément à ce qu'elle lui a dit. Elle retrouve un peu de l'homme de qui elle est tombée amoureuse dans ce regard.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, dit doucement Ariel en se relevant et l'invitant à le faire.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

\- Tu as déjà fait des balades en voitures? Demande la jeune femme.

\- Oui, il y a très longtemps, avant d'avoir mon permis de transplanage. Quand j'étudiais encore à Poudlard. Les grands-parents de Potter m'emmenaient à la gare de King's Cross en voiture pour la rentrée et me ramenaient pour les vacances d'été.

Ariel lui explique qu'après la guerre, elle a passé son permis de conduire et a une voiture de garée devant le 12 Square Grimmaurd. À chaque fois qu'elle a besoin de s'évader, elle va faire une balade en voiture et elle aimerait partager ce moment avec lui.

Il accepte immédiatement et elle lui suggère de porter des vêtements Moldus, si il en a. Il revient, quelques minutes plus tard, avec un pantalon droit noir, une chemise blanche, une ceinture de cuire et des souliers de ville noirs. Déjà qu'elle le trouvait attirant dans ses robes noires, là, il est carrément sexy! Ariel lui demande de l'attendre un moment pendant qu'elle se change aussi. Dès qu'elle est prête, dans un jean vert forêt ajusté, un chemisier en satin de couleur taupe, un manteau de feutre gris et des bottes mi mollet en cuir gris, elle attrape son sac à main avec ses clés de voiture. Elle regarde l'heure, le couvre feu est passé depuis presque 3 heures. C'est parfait, il n'y a personne qui les verra.

Elle envoie un patronus vers le bureau de la directrice pour l'aviser de leur sortie. Severus fronce des sourcils en voyant la biche partir dans les étages.

\- Depuis quand ton patronus est une biche? Demande l'enseignant à la jeune fille.

\- Il l'a toujours été, dit-elle. Depuis que Harry me l'a appris. Pendant un moment, lui et moi, on pensait qu'on était frère et sœur, dit la jeune femme en riant. Il y a un problème?

\- Non, aucun, lui assure le Maître des Potions.

Ils se promènent un peu dans le parc de Poudlard avant de sortir de l'enceinte du château et de transplaner devant le Square Grimmaurd. Elle envoie une fois de plus sa biche vers Harry pour lui expliqué qu'elle va en balade avec sa voiture et de ne pas s'inquiéter si il ne la voit pas quand il sortira de la maison.

Ariel déverrouille les portières et invite Severus à s'assoir sur le banc passager. Dès qu'elle met la clé dans le contact, la musique de Elton John se fait entendre. La jeune femme chantonne la chanson Sacrifice pendant qu'elle regarde ses angles morts pour sortir sur la rue. Elle voit que Severus connait cette chanson et lève un peu le son. Ils roulent dans les rues de Londres et Ariel, après presque 3 heures de voiture, les emmène en campagne. Quand ils arrivent sur une espèce de montagne, elle stationne le véhicule et sort. Severus suit le mouvement. Il ne savait pas qu'on pouvait avoir tant de plaisir dans une voiture. Ariel s'était arrêté dans une station service pour faire le plein et acheter des cochonneries, enfin, ce qui est des cochonneries pour lui est un véritable péché mignon pour Ariel. Il avait découvert qu'elle était dingue des bâtonnets de bœuf séché. Elle avait pris des friandises, un sac de pop corn au fromage, des bouteilles de lait au chocolat et du thé glacé pour lui, au cas ou il n'aimait pas ça et des sandwichs au poulet.

Il la voit prendre le sac de plastique et sortir de la voiture. Quand il la suit, elle lui explique qu'elle veut lui montrer son endroit préféré en ce monde. Elle allume sa baguette pour voire où ils posent les pieds. Ils sont sur une montagne au milieu de nulle part. Ariel glisse doucement sa main autour du bras de Severus qui en est agréablement surpris. Il est presque 7h00 du matin en ce début de janvier. Severus lance un sort de réchauffement sur eux et Ariel le remercie en serrant un peu plus son bras du sien.

Après presque une heure de marche, ils arrivent enfin à destination. La jeune femme fait fondre la neige et la glace sur un banc et le réchauffe avec sa baguette avant de s'assoir et d'inviter Severus à faire de même.

\- Tu vois les lumières, là-bas? Demande la jeune femme en pointant une direction du doigt.

\- Oui.

\- C'est Londres, l'informe Ariel. On surplombe la capitale de la Grande-Bretagne. C'est mon endroit préféré ici. Je me sens… Je me sens vivante, quand je viens ici. Je me sens aussi loin que je me sens près de tout le monde. Comme si je pouvais presque les voire vivre leur vie de loin.

Severus garde le silence pour ne pas déranger la jeune femme qui a le regard perdu au loin.

\- Je n'avais jamais amené qui que se soit ici, avant.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir amené, alors? Ne peut s'empêcher de demander Severus.

\- Parce que j'avais envie de partager ça avec toi, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Tu sais, Severus. Sort ou non, tu es une personne qui m'ait cher, même si je ne le montrais pas vraiment. En fait, je n'ai jamais vraiment sue comment te faire comprendre que j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour toi. J'ai toujours aimé tes remarques cassantes, quand on ne les prend pas personnelles, c'est un humour que j'apprécie beaucoup. Ta façon de dire quelque chose qui reste indélébile dans l'esprit, même des années plus tard. Tu as l'art et la manière de semer une graine dans le cerveau des gens qui pousse avec le temps de la réflexion. Tu es, sans aucune hésitation, la personne la plus brillante et la plus passionnante que j'ai croisée dans ma vie.

Elle avait dit tout ça en regardant l'horizon droit devant elle. Ses yeux braqués sur les lumières de Londres au loin. Elle se prend alors un sandwich au poulet et propose à Severus de prendre ce qu'il veut. Il se choisit donc une barre de chocolat qui se vendait déjà quand il était enfant et se prend une petite bouteille de lait au chocolat aussi.

\- Je vois que tu as la dent sucrée, dit Ariel en riant doucement. C'est bon à savoir.

\- Et toi tu es plus salée, à ce que je vois.

\- Coupable, votre honneur, rit doucement la jeune femme. Regardes ça, dit-elle en pointant un point loin entre deux montagnes.

Curieux, Severus tourne la tête dans cette direction, mais visiblement, ce n'est pas la bonne. Ariel se lève doucement et s'installe derrière lui et met son visage à la hauteur de celui de Severus. Elle prend sa main droite et le fait pointer du doigt un endroit bien précis entre les deux montagnes.

\- Sois patient, ça va bientôt commencer.

Elle revient s'assoir à côté de lui et pose sa tête sur son épaule en passant ses bras autour du bras droit de Severus.

Severus regarde l'horizon au point que Ariel lui a montré. Son souffle se coupe alors dans sa gorge quand il voit le soleil se lever doucement à partir de cet endroit. Il voit les rayons du soleil d'hiver pointer doucement dans le ciel. C'est littéralement magnifique. Il comprend tout à fait que cet endroit, à cette heure, soit l'endroit préféré de la jeune femme. Il se sent plus qu'honoré d'être la seule personne qu'elle ait amenée ici.

Ils restent un long moment sans rien dire, à regarder l'horizon. Ariel, blottit contre lui, la tête sur son épaule.

Deux heures plus tard, après quelques sorts de réchauffement et de vidange, ils retournent tranquillement à la voiture pour retourner à Londres. Elle met des chansons des Beatles et Ariel est agréablement surprise d'apprendre que Severus adore ce groupe. Elle lui explique qu'elle a été élevé par Andromeda et Ted Tonks et que comme il est Né-Moldu et qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment de comptines pour enfant, Ted leur chantait, à Dora et elle, des chansons des Beatles pour les endormir.

La jeune femme ne se rend même pas vraiment compte qu'elle raconte à son intimidant ancien professeur de potions ce qu'elle n'a jamais raconté à qui que se soit avant.

Severus l'écoute attentivement sans jamais l'interrompre.


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune femme lui propose de s'arrêter dans un motel pour dormir avant de retourner à Poudlard. Elle a conduit très longtemps et est complètement épuisée. Finalement elle s'était arrêté dans un hôtel luxueux sur le chemin du retour.

\- Je ne peux pas conduire plus longtemps prudemment, dit doucement la jeune femme d'un air désolé. Est-ce que ça te va, comme endroit pour dormir?

\- Tant que je peux ne pas être debout, ça ira, dit Severus avec un sourire en coin.

Le cœur de Ariel rate un battement à cette réponse. Ce n'était pas une réponse de soumission du genre : « comme vous voulez ». Ou un truc dans le genre. Elle était ravie que Severus retrouve un peu de son assurance. Elle laisse son véhicule à un voiturier et entre dans l'hôtel avec Severus.

\- Une chambre, s'il vous plait, dit Ariel en posant sa carte de crédit Moldue de Gringotts sur le comptoir de l'accueil.

La femme en uniforme qui semble sévère devient alors tout miel tout sucre en voyant la carte de crédit Royal Platine de la jeune femme devant elle.

\- Vous désirez notre suite royale, pour votre père et vous? Demande la femme de l'accueil.

\- Mon conjoint et moi la prendrons avec plaisir, dit Ariel en appuyant le mot conjoint.

\- Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle, dit-elle d'un air contrit. Comme vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, se justifie la femme.

\- Aucune importance, élude Ariel de la main. Mais nous sommes épuisés. Pourrions nous avoir la carte d'accès, je vous pris?

\- Bien sûr, avez-vous des bagages à faire monter?

\- Aucun bagage, soutient Ariel.

La femme de l'accueil lui redonne sa carte et explique à la jeune Lady St-Clair Black qu'il y a des boutiques de vêtements de luxe au rez-de-chaussée si son conjoint et elle avaient besoin de vêtements. Ariel commençait à s'impatienter et fît comprendre à cette femme qu'elle ne dépenserait pas un sous dans cet hôtel avant d'avoir dormit. Elle se ressaisit donc en donnant la carte magnétique à Ariel et un chasseur les guide, Severus et elle, vers la suite royale de l'hôtel. Dès que la porte s'est refermée, la jeune femme se dirige vers le lit comme une automate, s'écroule de travers sur le matelas immensément confortable en disant à Severus de faire comme chez lui et elle s'endort aussitôt.

Severus la regarde dormir un instant avant de décider de quoi faire. Il retire les bottes de la jeune femme endormit avec lenteur pour ne pas la réveiller et fait la même chose avec le reste des vêtement de Ariel. Elle est complètement nue devant lui. Il retire ensuite sa chemise blanche et après un sort de nettoyage et de rafraichissement sur le tissus, l'habille avec. Quand il allait se relever, la jeune femme prend sa main dans son sommeil et le tire légèrement vers elle. L'elfe est très heureux de cette demande inconsciente. Il se déshabille d'un mouvement de baguette et se couche à côté d'elle sous les couvertures. À sa surprise, Ariel se blottit contre lui en soupirant d'aise. Elle pose sa tête sur son torse en caressant doucement sa peau de son petit nez délicat. Severus passe ses bras autour d'elle et sourit en la sentant se fondre dans son étreinte sans se réveiller. La jeune femme passe sa jambe gauche entre celles de Severus et resserre son bras autour de son ventre dans un gémissement de bien-être. Quelques minutes plus tard, le Maître des Potions s'endort à son tour.

Elle se réveille en après-midi dans un cocon de chaleur rassurant et confortable. Elle sourit en sentent le mouvement lent et régulier de la respiration de Severus sous sa tête. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle caresse doucement la peau du ventre de l'homme du bout des doigts. La respiration de Severus s'accélère doucement et il se réveille sous ses caresses. L'elfe sourit doucement en appréciant la peau des doigts de la jeune femme sur lui. Il se tourne alors vers elle et la regarde dans les yeux un moment avant de capturer ses lèvres des siennes. Il est ravi qu'elle réponde immédiatement à son baiser en passant ses bras délicats autour de son cou pour agripper doucement ses cheveux. Ariel met fin au baiser un moment en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Je vous en supplie, professeur, ne me détestez pas, murmure Ariel, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi je te détesterais? Demande Severus, sans comprendre.

Pour toute réponse, la Serdaigle repose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser aussi passionné que désespéré. Severus la sent trembler de tout son corps contre lui. Il passe alors ses bras puissants autour de sa taille et la sert avec force contre lui. Dans moins d'une semaine, ils devaient se lier. Dans 4 jours, Severus aurait 40 ans.

Severus passe sa main autour de la cuisse de la jeune femme et caresse doucement son intimité déjà inondé. Il aspire son soupir dans un baiser brûlant et Ariel se cambre dans ses bras. Après un orgasme ravageur, Ariel pousse un peu son amant et l'embrasse en descendant sur le corps du Maître des Potions.

\- Ariel, tu n'es pas… pas obligée de… de faire ça, dit l'elfe avec difficulté quand la jeune femme prend sa virilité en main.

\- Ça me fait plaisir, de t'en donner, Severus, dit-elle en voyant l'air coupable de l'homme sous elle.

\- C'est… c'est à moi… de faire ce… genre de chose.

\- Si tu n'en as pas envie, je te t'oblige à rien, Severus.

\- J'en… j'en ai envie. Très envie… Mais…

\- Laisses toi aller, lui demande Ariel en continuant de l'embrasser en descendant son visage vers la forêt de poils noirs en suivant la ligne sous le nombril de Severus.

Quand elle passe timidement sa langue sur la tête du sexe de son amant, elle sourit en sentant Severus se crisper et grogner de plaisir. Ariel prend de plus en plus d'assurance dans ses mouvements au fur et à mesure que Severus lui fait comprendre son plaisir. Elle le voit serrer les draps de ses mains longues, blanches et élégantes, se cambrer sur le matelas, retenir son souffle quand la jeune femme engouffre complètement son sexe dans la bouche en essayant de détendre la gorge le plus possible. Les mains de Severus vont se perdre dans ses cheveux sans toutefois ne mettre aucune pression sur sa tête, et elle lui en est reconnaissante.

\- Maîtresse, je vais… je vais…

Ariel décide alors d'accélérer le mouvement en s'aidant de sa main droite. Severus se libère alors dans la gorge de la jeune femme qui se concentre pour gérer son haut le cœur en espérant que son amant n'a rien remarqué. Elle remonte doucement vers le haut du corps de son amant en caressant doucement ses flancs pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle.

\- J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop… maladroite? Demande doucement Ariel en retournant dans les bras du Maître des Potions.

\- C'était… on ne m'avait jamais fait ça, avant, lui avoue Severus en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, lui dit Ariel sur le même ton.

La Serdaigle se blottit une nouvelle fois contre lui en souhaitant de tout son être que le professeur Rogue ne la détestera pas trop, quand il redeviendra comme avant.

Une fois qu'ils se sont douchés et habillés, Ariel commende leur repas. Pendant qu'ils mangent, Severus lui explique qu'il a suivi un cursus en chimie et physique Moldues pour parfaire ses connaissances et qu'il applique quelques fois ces principes dans ses potions. Il lui arrive parfois de modifier des recettes et d'y ajouter des ingrédients Moldus pour cibler les effets.

\- J'ai une surprise, pour toi, dit doucement la jeune femme en lui tendant un prospectus de l'hôtel. Je l'ai trouvé quand je suis allé réserver la chambre pour rester jusqu'au lien.

Severus prend le prospectus et son visage s'illumine en voyant le titre.

**_Conférence de Steven Ley, dimanche le 9 janvier 2000_**

_Steven Ley, Président de la Royal Society of Chemistry, nous fait l'honneur d'un conférence à partir de 13h30 dans la salle de bal Red Queen._

_Réservez vous places à l'accueil._

Le Maître des Potions la regarde avec incrédulité.

\- J'ai… j'ai pensé que pourrait être un cadeau d'anniversaire intéressant, dit doucement Ariel, incertaine de sa suggestion.

\- Maît… Ariel! C'est… on ne m'a jamais fait du plus beau cadeau, dit-il en se levant et en s'avançant souplement vers elle. Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça pour moi. C'est moi qui devrais te couvrir d'attentions, de cadeaux et faire chacune de tes volontés. Je ne mérite pas ça.

\- Oui, Severus, tu le mérites et bien d'avantage encore, dit doucement Ariel en se plantant devant lui. Et comme nous aurons fait le lien d'ici là, tu pourras profiter pleinement de cette conférence, si tu as envie d'y aller.

\- Tu viendras avec moi?

\- Si tu veux toujours que je t'y accompagne après le lien, ça sera un honneur pour moi que d'accompagner l'être le plus brillant que j'ai rencontré.

Elle sourit en le voyant lever les yeux au ciel sous cette déclaration avant de la prendre dans ses bras avec force.

Pendant la journée, Ariel et Severus essayent quelques commodités de l'hôtel. Elle lui demande si il a déjà eu un massage d'un professionnel en la matière et il répond par la négative. Elle lui propose donc d'essayer si il est à l'aise avec l'idée.

\- Je veux bien essayer, pour toi, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Severus, soupire Ariel en le regardant. Si tu n'en as pas envie, il n'y a aucun problème. Si tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche, je le comprends et ne t'oblige absolument à rien.

Il décide donc de tester et lui promet de le dire si il veut arrêter la massage. Il prend doucement la main de Ariel dans la sienne et l'invite à s'assoir sur ses cuisses. Elle passe ses bras autour de son cou en caressant ses cheveux et voit les oreilles un peu plus pointues que la normale et entend le soupir de plaisir que lâche Severus quand elle les caresses doucement.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me sens privilégiée d'être la personne que ta magie a choisi, murmure Ariel en déposant un baiser léger sur l'oreille pointue.

Severus râle doucement en posant sa bouche sur la peau tendre du cou de la jeune femme. La Serdaigle sent les mains de Severus passer sous son chemisier de satin taupe en la caressant doucement.

\- Me laisseras-tu encore te toucher, après le lien? Demande Ariel avec un trémolo dans la voix.

\- Après le lien, je serai à toi, Ariel. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux de moi, répond fiévreusement l'elfe en continuant de la caresser.

\- Mais.. en auras-tu envie?

\- J'aurai envie de tout ce que tu veux, murmure Severus en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme.

C'est avec une larme qui coule sur sa joue que Ariel répond au baiser de l'elfe avec désespoir.


	6. Chapter 6

Les jours passent doucement dans la même ambiance. Ils étaient le samedi soir, le 8 janvier à 23h55. Ariel et Severus sont nus, l'un contre l'autre en attendant que minuit sonne. La jeune femme caresse doucement les cheveux du Maître des Potions qui a posé sa tête sur son ventre. Quand les 12 coups de minuit sonnent, la jeune femme se blottit contre lui en sachant que c'est la dernière fois. Elle le caresse doucement, pour faire durer le moment le plus possible dans la limite du raisonnable.

\- Maîtresse, il faut faire le lien, la supplie Severus, nerveux.

\- Je te promets que je m'empalerai toute entière sur toi, Severus. Mais avant, j'ai envie de te voir te tordre sous mes caresses, de t'entendre soupirer quand je t'embrasse. J'ai envie de vous, professeur Rogue.

Sans rajouter un mot, Severus répond à la demande, un peu plus détendu. Leurs préliminaires durent presque deux heures avant que Ariel ne s'assoit sur les hanches de l'elfe et se laisse glisser doucement sur la colonne de chaire fièrement dressée.

Severus la serre dans ses bras en embrassant goulument la poitrine de la jeune femme pendant qu'elle s'active sur lui. Après quelques orgasmes pour Ariel, elle lui murmure à l'oreille, juste avant qu'il ne se répande en elle.

\- Je t'en supplie, pardonnes moi. Je t'aime, Severus.

Dès que l'elfe a attient le point de non retour, leur magie se mélangent dans un ballais aérien et se fondent l'une dans l'autre pour n'en former plus qu'une et se diviser pour retourner dans le corps des deux amants.

Ariel s'écroule, épuisée, sur le corps de Severus qui passe ses bras autour d'elle en respirant l'odeur de vanille épicée de la chevelure de la jeune femme.

Quand Ariel comprend que le lien a été fait, elle se recule précipitamment pour lui laisser de l'espace.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande la voix grave et soyeuse de Severus.

\- Je… est-ce que ça a marché? Vous… vous êtes revenu?

\- Je suis revenu? Demande Severus en la regardant en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je veux dire, vous… vous avez retrouvé votre personnalité?

Comme Severus continue de la regarder comme si elle avait une deuxième tête, elle s'explique.

\- Vous… vous pourriez me dire quelque chose de Roguesque?

\- Roguesque?

\- Un truc sarcastique, ironique, spirituel et venimeux? N'importe quoi!

\- Ton père était un enfoiré et je suis très heureux qu'il ne soit plus là pour me pourrir la vie!

À la plus grande surprise de Severus, la jeune femme se précipite contre lui en remerciant toutes les divinités qui lui passent par la tête.

\- Ariel, qu'est-ce que tu as à la fin?

\- J'avais tellement peur que vous ne reveniez jamais comme avant, murmure Ariel en reprenant de la distance.

\- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu me vouvoies, tout d'un coup et que tu te trouves à des kilomètres de moi?

\- Et bien… comme vous êtes revenu, je me suis dis que vous…

\- Ariel, c'était moi, tout le temps qu'on a passé ensemble. J'imagine que tu croyais que j'étais quelque part, au fond de ma propre tête à me hurler de ne pas être un tel idiot soumis envers toi.

La Serdaigle fronce légèrement des sourcils en acquiesçant lentement.

\- Ce n'était absolument pas ce qui se passait, lui explique patiemment le Maître des Potions. Tout ce que j'ai fait, j'en avais envie. C'est vrai que sans le sort, ça ne serait jamais passé comme ça. Mais c'était moi, Ariel. Ça a toujours été moi, dit-il en tendant la main vers elle pour qu'elle approche, ce qu'elle fait avec hésitation.

\- Mais j'ai échouée, dit douloureusement la jeune femme dans ses bras. Je… je n'ai pas réussi à dire non quand vous… J'en avais envie, depuis tellement longtemps. Je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse.

\- Ariel, tu as rendu cette expérience, qui était sensée être la plus douloureuse et humiliante de ma vie en quelque chose de tellement… naturel.

\- Vous ne me détestez pas? Demande Ariel avec crainte.

\- Comment le pourrais-je? Tu m'as montré beaucoup plus de respect, de tendresse et de patience que qui que se soit dans ma vie.

La jeune femme soupir de soulagement en caressant doucement le bras de Severus autour de son ventre.

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois vous dire, dit nerveusement la jeune femme.

\- Je t'écoute et tu peux recommencer à m'appeler Severus et me tutoyer, lui répond doucement l'elfe.

\- Je… je m'excuse.

\- Et pourquoi, cette fois-ci?

\- Je… j'étais terrorisée à l'idée que ça ne marche pas. Que tu ne redeviennes jamais comme avant. Je… J'ai aimé la relation qu'on avait cette semaine. Tu… tu semblais si heureux d'être en ma présence, une fois que tu as arrêté d'avoir peur que je ne parte. Quand tu as repris un peu plus d'assurance. J'aimais ta façon de me regarder, comme si j'étais ton monde et que ça suffisait. J'aimais dormir avec toi et me sentir en sécurité dans tes bras. Ta façon si spontanée de m'embrasser, ta façon de me regarder, de te glisser contre moi. J'ai aimé ça, j'ai adoré, en fait. J'ai eu tellement peur que le sort décide de te laisser comme ça au lieux de te redonner ta vraie personnalité. Je te demande pardon, Severus.

L'elfe lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant d'enlacer ses doigts dans ceux de la jeune femme et de déposer un baiser sur le dos de sa main.

\- Ariel, il y aune grande différence entre me vouloir soumis à toi et d'aimer mon attitude ouverte et affectueuse envers toi. Il n'y a aucun mal à ça. De plus, j'ai aimé chaque seconde qu'on a passé ensemble, une fois que j'étais rassuré sur ton engagement à me lier à toi.

\- J'y pense, dit Ariel en relevant la tête vers les yeux de son amant. Si… si je t'ordonnais maintenant d'être libre, tu crois que ça marcherait?

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux?

\- Oui, soutient la Serdaigle. Je veux que tu fasses ce que tu as envie, je veux…

Mais ses lèvres sont tout à coup trop occupées à répondre au baiser de Severus qui avait bougé de sous elle pour être en face de la jeune femme. Il passe ses bras autour d'elle en la caressent doucement et en massant ses fesses avec tendresse. Elle répond avec joie et enthousiasme au baiser de l'elfe en caressant ses oreilles pointues.

\- Mmmmmm, gémit l'homme contre elle.

Elle se soulève un peu et passe doucement le bout de sa langue sur la pointe de l'oreille pendant que Severus passe sa main entre ses cuisses qu'elle écarte instinctivement. Il se positionne au dessus d'elle et d'un mouvement de la main sur le ventre de Ariel, lance un sort de contraception avant de la pénétrer avec lenteur. Severus la regarde se tordre de désir et de plaisir sous lui en lui griffant doucement les épaules et le haut de ses bras. Il caresse doucement le ventre plat de la jeune femme du bout des doigts et voit avec délice la chaire de poule qu'il provoque sur sa peau pâle. Il atteint enfin le clitoris de Ariel et fait de légers mouvements circulaires avec son pouce et la voit se torde et gémir sous lui. Severus grave cette image de pure luxure de la jeune femme sous lui.

\- Sev, arrêtes, je vais…

\- Fais moi confiance, dit simplement le Maître des Potions en continuant ses attentions.

À cette simple phrase, Ariel hurle son nom dans la suite et Severus constate avec délice qu'il avait raison. Il accentue ses coups de reins en elle après l'éjaculation féminine de la jeune femme. Severus n'avait définitivement jamais rien vue d'aussi sexy de sa vie. Voir cette magnifique jeune femme, SON humaine, se tortillée sous lui en se caressant doucement et en gémissant, perdue dans son plaisir. Plaisir qu'elle avait grâce à lui. Quand il atteint lui aussi la jouissance, il s'écroule à côté d'elle en bougeant négligemment la main pour nettoyer autant les draps qu'eux avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- C'était… c'était génial! Dit la jeune femme contre lui.

\- Tu m'as demandé de faire ce que j'avais envie, non? Demande le Maître des Potions avec un rictus victorieux.

\- C'est pour ça que tu…

\- C'est ce dont j'avais envie, lui murmure Severus à l'oreille avant de lui caresser doucement la joue. Ariel, je sais que parfois, dans le feu de l'action on dit ou fait certaines choses sans vraiment les penser. Je me demandais, quand on a fait le lien et que tu m'as dit que…

\- Oui? Demande nerveusement Ariel, Severus comprend tout de suite qu'elle sait de quoi il parle.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'était vrai?

\- Oui, souffle Ariel en fuyant son regard intense.

Il glisse doucement un doigt sous son menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Depuis quand?

\- Ombrage, dit simplement la jeune femme.

\- Et moi qui ait été une ordure avec toi jusqu'à tes ASPIC, dit douloureusement le Maître des Potions. Comment tu peux être aussi… parfaite, avec moi, après tout ce que je t'ai fait?

\- Ça n'a plus aucune importance, Severus. Et je crois qu'on devrait aller voir le professeur McGonagall bientôt. Elle doit être impatiente de revoir l'homme qu'elle a toujours connu.

\- Ça me va, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais j'ai besoin d'une douche. Tu m'accompagnes?

\- Avec plaisir!

Après une douche, des ébats passionnés et une autre douche, Severus les fait transplaner devant les grilles de Poudlard une fois qu'ils sont habillés et prêts à sortir.

Bien qu'il soit 3h30 un dimanche matin, le professeur McGonagall est debout dans le bureau directorial à faire les 100 pas devant la cheminée.

\- Minerva?

\- Severus! S'exclame la directrice. Vous… vous êtes revenu?

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça de cette façon? Soupir le Maître des Potions en se pinçant l'arrête du nez de désespoir.

\- Severus, c'est vraiment vous! Dit la vieille dame avec soulagement.

\- Et qui voulez-vous que se soit? Demande-t-il en levant un sourcil sous le rire discret de Ariel.

\- Miss Black, je savais que l'on pouvait compter sur vous, dit Dumbledore. Il ne reste juste à Severus à s'enregistrer au Ministère comme Elfe Supérieur.

\- Quoi! S'écrit Ariel qui avait totalement oublié ce détail. Il n'est pas question qu'il se fasse enregistrer comme du bétail! S'emporte la jeune femme.

\- Ariel, je n'ai pas le choix, dit doucement Severus en posant un douce caresse sur sa joue.

Phineas Black se racle alors la gorge dans son cadre pour attirer l'attention de tous.

\- Il y a un moyen d'échapper à l'enregistrement, dit-il en regardant sa descendant dans les yeux. Il faut que vous officialisez votre union.

\- Un mariage? Demande Armando Dippet, le prédécesseur de Dumbledore.

\- Un mariage est l'officialisation de leur union où que les participants se voient comme des égaux. Le Ministère ne pourra rien y faire, confirme l'ancien directeur Black.

\- Je ne ferai rien sans l'opinion de Severus, dit Ariel, catégorique.

\- Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux? Demande prudemment Severus, qui ne s'emblait pas en croire ses oreilles pointues.

\- Absolument, dit-elle avec assurance. Nos vies sont déjà liées, Severus. Aussi bien que ce soit officiel aux yeux de tous, non?

La décision prise par les deux concernés, McGonagall appelle Kingsley Shackelbolt par un patronus pour qu'il vienne pour officialiser l'union. Filius Flitwick servira de témoin pour Severus et Minerva pour Ariel.

\- Qui de mieux que le Ministre de la Magie pour cimenter cette union et que personne ne puisse la contester, dit Dumbledore.

\- Mais si un Lord ou une Lady servait de témoin, la signature des documents serait en béton, comme disent les Moldus, réplique Phineas.

\- Je sais qui aller chercher, dit Ariel en sortant du bureau par la cheminée et de se rendre au Square Grimmaurd.

Elle se précipite dans la chambre de Harry et le réveille en le secouant comme un prunier. Une fois qu'il a ses lunettes sur le nez, il semble surpris de la trouver là.

\- Merde, Ariel, tu n'es pas avec Rogue?

\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi, tout de suite. Si tu ne viens pas, il faudra qu'il aille s'enregistrer comme une bête au Ministère.

Harry saute sur ses pieds en lui demandant ce qu'il doit faire.

\- Être mon témoin de mariage, dit la jeune femme en se tournant pour le laisser s'habiller. Tu es un Lord régnant, Harry. Si tu signes les documents de notre union, personne ne pourra les contester. Même si, techniquement, Severus est un esclave, dit Ariel avec douleur en disant ce mot.

\- Je suis prêt, dit-il en posant une main dans son dos pour qu'elle avance.

Ils s'engouffrent dans la cheminée de la cuisine pour rejoindre le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Dès qu'elle sort de l'âtre, elle voit l'air soulagé de Severus et elle le rejoint immédiatement. Il enlace ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme discrètement quand elle arrive à sa hauteur.

\- Vous êtes prêts? Demande Shackelbolt en se raclant la gorge.

\- Oui, dit Ariel avec détermination.

\- Oui, répond Severus avec un signe sec de la tête.

Ariel et Severus se place l'un en face de l'autre, Harry derrière Ariel et Flitwick derrière le Maître des Potions.

\- Nous sommes unis cette nuit pour unir Severus Tobias Rogue et Ariel Aphrodite Walburga St-Clair Black par les liens sacrés du mariage sorciers. Vous engagez-vous à vous soutenir autant dans les bons moments que dans l'adversité?

\- Je m'y engage, dirent les concernés d'une même voix en se regardant dans les yeux.

\- Vous engagez-vous à vous aimer, vous aider et vous encourager, de donner le meilleur de vous-même dans votre union.

\- Je m'y engage, répétèrent Severus et Ariel.

\- Vous engagez-vous à faire de votre mieux l'un pour l'autre, de vous écouter, de tenter de vous comprendre, d'être l'égal l'une de l'autre et d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre.

\- Je m'y engage, répète le couple.

Kingsley fait sortir 13 ficelles de couleur différente de sa baguette et emprisonne les mains de Ariel et Severus ensemble. Le rouge représentait la passion, le désir, la force et le courage. Le orange signifiait l'encouragement, la vitalité et l'enthousiasme. Le jaune était la confiance, la joie, l'optimisme et le bonheur. Le vert : la fertilité, la santé et la prospérité. Le bleu : la sérénité, la patience et la sincérité. Le violet : la spiritualité et la sagesse. Le noir : la stabilité et l'humilité. Le blanc : la pureté et la paix. Le gris : la neutralité et l'équilibre. Le rose : l'amour, la romance, l'admiration et la tendresse. Le brun : la terre, le foyer et le confort. L'argent : la créativité et l'inspiration. Finalement, l'or : le succès, la prospérité, l'intelligence et l'énergie.

Quand les 13 ficelles se fondent dans leur peau, une alliance argentée avec des runes apparait à chacun de leur annulaire gauche. Signe que la magie a acceptée leur union. Tous les concernés signes les papiers officialisant le mariage au Ministère et le parchemin officiel disparait dans un gerbe de lumière violette vers les archives ministérielles.

C'est alors que quelque chose de totalement inattendu se produit, Severus s'écroule au sol et Ariel ralentit sa chute de son propre corps pour qu'il ne se fracasse pas le crâne sur la pierre dur du plancher de McGonagall.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Severus! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demande Ariel, paniquée.

\- Je n'en sais rien, lui répond McGonagall en regardant son employé, horrifiée.

C'est alors qu'une espèce de fumée grise, presque noire, sous la forme étrange d'une chaine à grands maillons, sort de la poitrine de l'homme inconscient. Elle s'entoure autour de son corps, comme pour chercher à y retourner, mais ne s'emble pas trouver d'ouverture et s'évanouie dans le néant.

\- Amenez le à l'infirmerie, Filius, s'il vous plait, dit la directrice avec une voix autoritaire, pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la panique.

Le petit professeur fait apparaître un brancard et lévite légèrement le Maître des Potions pour le placer dessus et sort du bureau en guidant la civière de sa baguette.

\- J'ai peut-être une réponse, dit Phineas qui avait regardé attentivement toute la scène.

\- Nous sommes tout ouïs, oncle Phineas, dit Ariel qui tremblait de tout son corps.

\- Techniquement, 5 Lord ET le Ministre de la Magie ont approuvés que l'elfe supérieur était l'égal de son épouse, qui est une Lady à 2 sièges avec la plus grande fortune d'Europe. Il semble que ça ait brisé le sort qui rendait prisonnier notre Maître des Potions. Vous avez, sans le faire exprès, briser le sort de soumission de Severus et donc, de tout ses congénères.

\- Ah! Le pouvoir de l'amour, dit doucement Albus dans son cadre.

\- Ce n'est pas de l'amour Albus, dit Phineas en le fusillant du regard, c'est de la politique. Enfin bref, plus aucun elfe supérieur n'est réduit en esclavage. Comme 20% de l'influence du Magenmagot ont confirmé que l'elfe était l'égal de son épouse et de ce fait, Severus récupère les titre, fortunes et avantages que sa famille maternelle a perdus après la mise en place du sort. Il a retrouvé complètement sa liberté.

Ariel le remercie pour ces précieuses explications et se dirige le plus rapidement possible vers l'infirmerie.

Elle ouvre discrètement la porte et voit Mme Pomfresh s'activer autour de son nouvel époux.

\- Comment va-t-il? Demande Ariel avec angoisse.

\- Il est dans un coma magique léger, dit la Médicomage. Il récupère du choc que son noyau magique a reçu quand le sort de soumission s'est brisé.

\- Alors c'est vrai? Demande Ariel, les yeux brillants de joie sincère. Il est vraiment libre?

\- Oui, Mme Rogue, il est vraiment libre.

Ariel lève un sourcil en l'entendant l'appeler comme ça. Mais comme ils sont mariés depuis une dizaine de minutes.

\- Est-ce que je peux rester avec lui?

\- Bien sûr, j'ai terminé. Avertissez moi quand il se réveillera.

Ariel hoche doucement la tête en ne quittant pas son époux du regard. Elle s'installe sur une chaise à côté du lit de Severus et elle finit par s'y endormir. Dans son sommeil, elle se sent soulever et reposer sur quelque chose de mou. Mais elle ne se réveille pas pour autant.

Quand elle papillonne des yeux, quelques heures plus tard, elle sent une caresse sur sa joue et voit les yeux noirs et profonds de Severus. Il semble sourire, mais elle ne voit que ses yeux.

\- Bonjour, dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Bonjour, comment tu te sens? Demande Ariel qui venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était couchée à côté de lui dans le lit de l'infirmerie, entre ses bras.

\- Je ne me suis jamais senti mieux, lui murmure l'elfe supérieur. Et c'est grâce à toi.

\- Alors, tu es vraiment libre?

Severus acquiesce de la tête et embrasse doucement sa jeune épouse. Il lui dit que si elle se sentait assez bien, il aimerait bien profiter son cadeau d'anniversaire avec elle.

\- J'aimerais beaucoup que ma femme m'accompagne à cette conférence.

\- J'en serais ravie, Severus.

Mme Pomfresh laisse enfin partir le couple après avoir fait des dernières vérifications sur Severus.

Les jours, les mois et les années passent. Severus et Ariel sont toujours mariés et aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ariel et Harry ont réussis à réformer complètement les lois concernant les êtres magiques. Les sorciers ne se mêlent plus de la gérance des autres espèces magiques. Ariel et Harry avaient réussi à convaincre les Gobelins de les aider dans leur tâche de réformer la politique du Ministère. Pour faire pression, Ariel avait proposé aux Gobelins de fermer les portes de Gringotts pour que les sorciers se plient à leurs demandes. Les cours de Binns avaient été la preuve que prendre les armes ne réglait rien. Mais tenir l'économie en otage, c'était une autre histoire. Tous les êtres assez autonomes pour avoir leur propre système politique avait un représentant dans le Nouveau Conseil Interracial de Grande-Bretagne. Le Ministère de la Magie était maintenant le Ministère Sorcier. Les elfes de maison étaient maintenant libre de se lier à qui ils voulaient et pour le temps qu'ils le souhaitaient pour vivre sereinement et équilibrer leur magie instable à un être à la magie plus stable que la leur, les centaures allaient où bon leur semblaient et avaient des ententes avec les propriétaires de certains territoires où ils voulaient s'installer et ainsi de suite pour tout être magique de ce grand territoire qu'était la Grande-Bretagne Magique.

L'intelligence de Severus avait été d'une aide précieuse à Ariel et Harry pour tout mettre en œuvre. Si les elfes supérieurs avaient étés réduits en esclavages, c'était justement parce qu'ils étaient infiniment plus puissants que les sorciers, plus intelligents et vivaient beaucoup plus longtemps qu'eux. Il n'y avait plus de Ministre Sorcier, mai un commuté décisionnel avec un nombre de membre impair pour éviter les égalités pendant les votes.

C'est avec une infinie satisfaction que Severus, 48 ans, caressait avec tendresse le ventre rebondit de son admirable femme.

\- Jamais je n'aurais cru vivre un moment pareil, murmure le Maître des Potions à l'oreille de sa femme, dans ses bras. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir envie d'avoir un enfant, dans ma condition. C'est grâce à ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour nous tous, que la communauté des Elfes Supérieurs est en plein essor.

Ariel se blottit un peu plus dans l'étreinte de son mari. Elle comprend parfaitement son point de vue. Elle n'aurait jamais eu envie de fonder une famille en sachant que ses enfants vivraient le même enfer que celui auquel était condamné Severus. Mais maintenant, elle savait que sa petite fille avait un avenir brillant et surtout, elle serait entièrement libre de ses faits et gestes et ce, pour le reste de son existence.

\- Notre petite Eileen pourra vivre sa vie comme elle l'entend et aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaitera sans rien devoir à personne, dit Ariel en soupirant d'aise en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Severus. Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureuse que ta magie m'ait choisi pour être avec toi.

\- Le bonheur est partagé, mon amour. Sois en sûre.


End file.
